


princess style

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: Harold likes kissing, which John enjoys so much it takes him a while to notice they never go further.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 20
Kudos: 272





	princess style

Harold likes kissing, which John enjoys so much it takes him a while to notice they never go further.

He hardly has anything to complain about. Kissing Harold is more intimacy than John expected to have, ever. It means hours in close proximity, Harold warm and approachable beside him, flesh and blood under all that bespoke clothing. If they never do anything else, John is still going to be happy.

Still, John's therapist said he should bring these things up. So he screws up his courage and says, "Hey, Finch."

Harold blinks up at him, mouth red with kissing, his face looking different without the glasses.

"Do you ever want to...." John trails off, because he doesn't even know what he means. Have sex? Take some clothes off? Burn his initials onto John's ass? "Do other stuff?"

"You're going to need to be more specific, Mr. Reese." He calls John that in bed, sometimes. He can't have missed the way it makes John shiver, the contrast of formality and closeness.

"I'm thinking an orgasm or two might be nice," John hedges. His, Harold's, he isn't picky, though he'd prefer Harold's if he had to choose.

Harold's mouth twists, his expression complicated. "That might be more difficult than you have considered."

"I can do difficult," John says. "Mission parameters?"

Harold rolls his eyes. "Almost any type of movement on my end," he says, "including holding any position beside lying down flat, would preclude sexual pleasure for me."

"Okay," John says easily. "So don't move. Is that it?"

Harold glares at him. "It's hardly as simple as that."

"I don't see why not." John really doesn't. He can do the moving just fine. "I could suck you off, if you'd like that."

Harold blushes, which is incredibly cute. "I can't say I'd mind."

Sucking Harold off is good. He feels safe down here, with Harold's hand gentle in his hair, Harold's body warm under his. Harold makes soft sounds to which John's own dick responds, a pleasant throbbing. When Harold comes, hand spasming on John's head, John feels absurdly accomplished.

"As I said," Harold says, once he's caught his breath, "I'm afraid I can't assist you in pursuing your own orgasm."

John considers. "Mind if I--" he scoots up the bed and rests his head on Harold's good shoulder, palming his own dick. "Like this?"

"This is excellent," Harold says, words slow and dark and honey-sweet.

John rubs his face into Harold's shoulder. He loves how Harold smells, now that the cologne has worn off: human, despite Harold's best efforts to be more than that. He sneaks out his tongue to taste skin and salt sweat. Closes his eyes. This is perfect.

Or -- almost. "Hey, Finch." His voice is very quiet, barely audible. "Do you think you could pull my hair?"

Harold makes a pleased sound that tingles down John's spine. "I do believe I could."

"And." John doesn't want to be greedy, but the syllable is already out of his mouth, committing him. "And, maybe, tell me it's okay I'm getting off?"

"Oh, John." Harold's hand winds itself securely in John's hair. "It's excellent that you're getting off. I want you to feel pleasure. Is this too hard?" He pulls on John's hair, experimental.

"A little harder?" John groans at the next pull. "Like that. Please."

Harold keeps pulling intermittently while John loses himself to the pleasure of his own hand, knowing Harold is right there, Harold wants him to feel good.


End file.
